SEJAUH MATA MEMANDANG
by Porsche 356A
Summary: Yaoi. Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

Beberapa hari ini saya mendapatkan beberapa 'surat cinta' di kotak review maupun PM. Jadi, sebelum saya memulai cerita saya kali ini saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada anda semua karena sudah membaca dan mereview cerita-cerita saya. Jujur itu menjadi penyemangat tersendiri buat saya. Tidak ada satupun dari tingkah saya yang bermaksud menyakiti hati kalian. Jadi saya berharap sebagai sesama penikmat Ffn proteslah saya dengan cara yang baik-baik. Tidak perlu memakai kata-kata umpatan, makian, sampai bahasa binatang untuk memprotes saya. Karena dengan anda yang seperti itu malah membuat saya cuek. Kalo anda tanya baik-baik saya pun juga akan menanggapi dengan cara yang baik-baik. Saya menghapus beberapa cerita bukan untuk mengerjai kalian. Saya heran kenapa ada salah satu yang memiliki pola pikir seperti ini. Ada juga yang bilang saya munafik. Munafik bagaimana saya tidak paham. Mohon dijelaskan karena saya tidak punya gambaran.

Sudah segitu saja tidak usah panjang-panjang. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita saya. Salam damai coyy!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi. Narusasu. OOC. OC. Typos.

.

.

.

Semasa hidupnya kupikir aku mengenalnya dengan baik.

Kupikir.

Dia adalah pria yang sangat temperamental. Kasar. Selalu menggunakan otot untuk menyelesaikan masalah ketimbang otaknya. Kata-katanya benar-benar ugal-ugalan, seperti orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Padahal ia telah berkepala tiga. Ia memiliki banyak sisi buruk yang tidak aku sukai, yang membuatku semakin hari semakin membencinya. Ia bukan tipeku, bukan pria idamanku. Aku benci padanya.

Tapi setelah berpikir ulang, meski tak sampai berkali-kali, ternyata aku salah. Dulunya Naruto adalah suamiku. Aku menikah dengannya saat usiaku masih sembilan belas tahun, dan aku baru saja lulus dari universitas. Pernikahanku dengannya tak didasari oleh cinta, dari pihakku. Ayahkulah yang menjodohkan kami. Bagaimana kami bisa dijodohkan sebenarnya adalah cerita yang rumit. Waktu itu ayahku memintaku untuk pulang ke desa, padahal aku masih disibukkan dengan segala urusan di kota tempatku mencari ilmu. Aku disambut dengan begitu baik, meski tidak dengan kemewahan. Ayahku hanya bekerja sebagai penjaga makam di desaku, sedangkan kakakku, Itachi, bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah toko kelontong . Ibuku sudah meninggal. Kami tinggal dirumah yang meski sempit, tapi penuh dengan harmoni keluarga. Kami memiliki apapun untuk saling melengkapi. Aku disambut oleh ayahku, kakakku dan bibi Hana. Bibi Hana adalah adik dari ibuku. Ia yang merawat ayahku saat kakakku tidak ada di rurumah karena ayahku sudah tua dan kadang suka sakit-sakitan. Aku sendiri hanya ada di rumah saat liburan. Meski tidak selembut dan sesabar ibuku, bibi Hana adalah wanita yang sangat anggun, baik hati dan cerdas. Dulu aku dan kakakku pernah menyuruh ayahku untuk menikah lagi dengan bibi Hana, tapi ayahku adalah pria yang setia. Saat itu ayahku menjawab kami dengan setengah bergurau.

" Aku akan menikah lagi dengan Mikoto saat di surga."

Sebenarnya kami tidak kecewa karena kami ingin ayah menikah lagi agar ia tidak merasa kesepian. Tapi ternyata ia baik-baik saja, jadi kami lega.

Waktu kami sedang mengobrol ringan tiba-tiba seorang tamu datang. Ia adalah Naruto.

Ayahku terlihat senang menyambutnya, sesenang ia menyambutku. Tapi aku tidak senang dengan Naruto. Bukan karena ia tidak cakep, sungguh kalau kalian menanyakan fisik Naruto ini adalah pria yang sangat tampan. Ia memiliki warna kulit yang agak gelap, tubuhnya besar berotot. Dengan brewok yang tipis, ia memiliki kemaskulinan yang sempurna. Mirip perawakan Chris Evans.

Di depanku dan keluargaku saat itu ia terlihat seperti pria kebanyakan, ramah dan bersahabat. Tapi tidak bagiku.

Kenapa aku bisa tidak menyukainya bukan tanpa alasan. Meski ada beberapa orang dungu yang bisa membenci tanpa bertemu, seperti di sosial media, tapi aku tidak dungu. Sesungguhnya sebelum pertemuan dengan keluargaku ini aku sudah bertemu dengan Naruto, diperjalanan saat aku pulang ke desa.

Saat itu di persimpangan jalan aku melihat truk yang dikendarai Naruto menyerempet seorang pengendara motor, dengan jelas aku melihat dia yang salah. Tapi bukannya meminta maaf Naruto malah menunjukkan sifat arogannya. Ia membuka kaca jendela, melotot pada pengendara motor tersebut dan mengumpatinya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena taksi yang aku kendarai berhenti tepat di depan truknya. Itulah kesan pertamaku tentang Naruto, yang membuatku membencinya mati-matian. Dan aku tidak akan sudi menikah dengan laki-laki seperti itu.

Aku berbicara dengan ayahku, mencoba menolak perjodohan kami sekuat yang aku bisa. Tapi ternyata ayahku jauh lebih keras kepala dariku.

" Naruto adalah pria yang tepat untukmu."

" Tapi aku belum ingin menikah, ayah. Lagipula aku masih muda. Ada banyak hal yang masih ingin kulakukan, aku masih memiliki cita-cita yang belum tercapai."

" Justru karena kau masih muda. Selama ini kau berusaha keras agar bisa kuliah sampai lulus. Ayah sedih melihatmu berjuang sendirian sementara ayah tidak bisa banyak membantumu. Sekarang kau sudah lulus, ayah ingin melihatmu bahagia."

" Tapi aku tidak akan bahagia menikah dengan Naruto. Dia pria yang pemarah."

" Bagaimana kau tahu kalau belum menjalaninya. Lagipula kau belum bertemu dengan Naruto, kau belum mengenalnya. Jangan menilai orang dari kesan pertama, karena jika kau mengenalnya lebih jauh bisa jadi kau yang akan terkesan padanya."

" Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku sudah cukup menilainya."

" Sasuke, ayah mohon padamu. Kali ini menurutlah pada ayah. Pernikahan ini sudah ayah bicarakan matang-matang dengan Naruto."

" Kenapa ayah tidak mempertimbangkan pendapatku dulu?."

" Kenapa kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan pendapat ayah?."

Kali ini aku tidak bisa melawannya. Memang benar, selama ini aku selalu melawan ayah, memilih jalan hidupku sendiri tanpa mendengar pendapatnya. Aku selalu bertindak semauku untuk masa depanku, tapi kali ini ayahku memohon padaku untuk menerima keinginannya. Aku melihat wajah tuanya, belum banyak kerutan di sana. Ia masih terlihat kuat meski aku tahu fisiknya sudah melemah. Dan matanya yang menatap penuh harap padaku itu tidak mampu kuabaikan.

Akhirnya aku menikah dengan Naruto. Pernikahan kami dirayakan kecil-kecilan namun disambut dengan penuh suka cita oleh keluargaku dan juga penduduk desa.

Di desaku sudah menjadi tradisi jika ada yang menikah hampir seluruh warga desa akan diundang. Kami akan makan-makan bersama di rumah pengantin, bernyanyi, dan anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di tengah pesta. Biasanya untuk beberapa penduduk desa yang memiliki kelebihan dana akan menayangkan pertunjukan tradisional dan kembang api. Tapi keluargaku tidak termasuk. Naruto sendiri adalah yatim piatu, ia bekerja sebagai pemotong kayu, jawaban kenapa ia memiliki kulit gelap dan otot yang besar. Kerabatnya kebanyakan merantau di kota-kota besar yang jauh dari desa. Tapi mereka semua datang saat pernikahan kami. Itu juga salah satu tradisi. Tidak afdol jika tidak mendatangi pernikahan kerabat sendiri.

Meski bersedia menikah dengannya, tapi aku tidak sudi menjadi suaminya. Aku tidak rela menjadi teman hidupnya, apalagi sampai disentuh olehnya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana malam pertama bagi pengantin baru pada umumnya, tapi kurasa malam pertama kami bukanlah yang biasa. Kami menghabiskan malam pertama kami dengan penuh keributan.

Naruto berekspektasi seperti pria pada umumnya, tapi tidak dengan diriku. Aku berdiri di depan meja sebelah ranjang. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai celana dalam ketat, berjalan menggoda kearahku yang masih berpakaian lengkap sebagai pertahanan diri. Di belakang punggungku masih ada pertahanan diriku yang lain.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu sayang." katanya merayuku.

" Dan jangan coba-coba menyentuhku." kataku.

Kuacungkan pisau dapur dari balik punggungku. Meski dengan tangan gemetar aku harap hal itu cukup untuk menggertaknya.

Tatapannya yang tadi penuh nafsu seketika berubah menjadi penuh amarah. Sarat akan kebencian. Ia tampar tanganku yang memegang pisau dengan keras, membuat senjata itu terlempar kearah lantai. Aku kaget sekali. Aku tidak memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya, Naruto memiliki tubuh yang besar, sudah pasti ia sangat kuat dan terlatih. Berbeda dengan diriku yang memiliki tubuh pas-pasan.

Dengan berang ia mencengkeram lenganku. Aku mencoba melepaskan diriku tapi tenagaku tak cukup kuat untuk melawannya.

" Apa maksudmu bocah? Kau bermaksud mengkhianati suamimu di hari pernikahanmu?." katanya tajam.

" Maksudku sudah jelas. Aku tidak sudi disentuh pria sepertimu." kataku. Kami saling menatap tajam. Amarah telah menguasaiku kami.

" Apa kau tidak sadar dengan posisimu? Kau ini siapa dan aku ini siapa?."

" Kaulah yang seharusnya sadar. Kau ini sudah tua, kelakuanmu busuk. Bahkan mayatku pun tidak akan aku relakan untuk kau setubuhi."

" BANGSAT!"

" Arggh!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia membanting tubuhku kearah tembok, lalu menghempaskanku ke ranjang. Rasanya tubuhku ngilu luar biasa, ada darah yang mengalir melalui pelipisku.

" Kalau kau tidak mau disetubuhi secara sukarela, akan kulakukan secara paksa."

Setelah bicara seperti itu ia merobek kemeja yang aku pakai dengan brutal, aku mempertahankan harga diriku sekuat mungkin. Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali, pandanganku memburam. Aku nyaris menangis saat ia menggerayangi tubuhku dan berhasil menciumi leher dan dadaku. Saat ia sedang berusaha menanggalkan celanaku, di keputusan asaan yang amat sangat, tiba-tiba aku teringat satu jurus untuk meloloskan diri dari tindak pelecehan seksual yang pernah aku pelajari, menendang kemaluannya sekuat yang aku bisa.

" Arrgghh!"

Ia tersungkur sambil merintih memegangi kemaluannya. Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Aku beruntung karena pintu kamarnya ternyata tidak dikunci. Aku sangat panik waktu itu, tidak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan selain lolos darinya. Aku menaiki tangga, lalu bersembunyi di satu-satunya kamar yang ada di sana, kukunci pintunya setelah aku memasuki kamar tersebut. Meskipun tubuhnya kekar aku tidak yakin ia bisa mendobrak pintu ini. Karena ini bukan film Captain America.

Tubuhku langsung merosot, penuh kelegaan meskipun ada sisa-sisa ketakutan yang kurasakan. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang mengumpatiku dari luar kamar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

" Bangsat! Keluar kau, bajingan!"

" Buka pintunya sekarang atau kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu, sialan!"

Dan segala makian lainnya. Aku tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Aku sudah lelah, terlalu banyak hal yang tak terduga hari ini. Aku meminta tolong pada ayahku, tapi kenyataannya dialah yang membawaku ke dalam kesusahan ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja, dan menghadapi sisanya besok. Kuedarkan pandanganku, aku tidak tahu ini kamar apa dan siapa. Tapi kamar ini cukup luas dibanding kamarnya Naruto, meski kelihatannya tak terawat. Kamar ini agak berdebu, tidak banyak perabotan yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang ukuran single yang menghadap jendela, sebuah meja yang ada di sampingnya lalu sebuah lemari yang ada di sebelah pintu kamar. Kukebaskan selimut yang ada di atas bantal keranjang, menghempaskan debu yang menempel di sana, lalu kurebahkan tubuhku perlahan. Aku tidak lagi mendengar suara amarah Naruto, aku senang ia sudah menyerah. Setidaknya aku bisa tidur dalam keheningan, meski tak menjamin kenyenyakan.

Ku pandangi langit-langit kamar, sambil merenungi nasibku hari ini, esok dan seterusnya. Yang terjadi, terjadilah.

.

Kubuka pintu kamar dengan penuh hati-hati, aku tidak mau sampai dipergoki Naruto. Di luar masih subuh, aku harap pria itu juga masih tidur. Saat aku sampai di bawah, aku tersentak melihat Naruto tertidur di sofa depan pintu, masih hanya dengan memakai celana dalamnya. Tanpa selimut. Botol minuman keras dan puntung rokok berceceran di bawahnya. Kurasa selain arogan pria ini juga sinting. Aku berjalan berjingkat-jingkat menuju pintu, dan dikunci. Aku menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih berbaring dengan penuh kebencian, dan dibalas olehnya tak kalah marah. Ternyata ia sudah terbangun, atau tidak tidur. Dengan cepat aku lari menghindarinya saat ia bangkit hendak menghampiriku. Belum sempat aku mencari celah untuk meloloskan diri ia sudah terlebih dulu berhasil meraihku.

" Kemari kau!" hardiknya sambil menyeretku untuk dilemparkannya ke lantai. Aku merintih kesakitan saat pinggulku menghantam lantai dengan keras. Tapi Naruto tidak berbelas kasihan. Ia menyerat kakiku kemudian menjambak rambutku sangat kuat. Harga diriku sebagai pria rasanya dicabik-cabik jika aku tidak melawan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menang melawan monster seperti dia, jadi kutatap ia penuh kebencian. Menegaskan bahwa aku tak sudi dikasihani olehnya. Ia juga menatapku dengan berang. Kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang berhasil membuatku menangis.

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik Uchiha. Ayahmu menggadaikan rumahnya untuk menebus ijasahmu ke rentenir. Dan akulah yang membantunya untuk menebus rumahmu. Kami sedang berjuang agar ayah dan kakakmu tidak tidur di jalanan, jadi kau tidak usah banyak tingkah. Daripada kau membuang waktumu untuk melawanku sebaiknya kau memasakkanku dan bersihkan rumah ini. You're my bitch now!."

Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku setelah menghempaskan kepalaku. Meninggalkanku menangis seorang diri. Kata-katanya buruk sekali, dan sangat menyakitiku.

Kenapa ayah tidak mengatakan masalah ini padaku? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh menerima uang pemberiannya tanpa memikirkan darimana seorang juru kunci makam dan seorang kasir mendapatkan uang sekian juta dalam waktu singkat? Kenapa kata-kata Naruto kasar sekali? Kenapa ia begitu jahat?.

.

Seperti yang diperintahkan Naruto, aku memasak untuknya. Tapi aku belum membersihkan rumah ini. Aku terlebih dulu menangisi nasib dan membersihkan tubuhku.

Kuaduk-aduk sayur yang aku masak untuknya dengan penuh kebencian. Lalu kumasukkan bumbu-bumbu yang perlu. Aku tidak akan memikirkan rasanya karena saat aku memegang botol garam, kumasukkan seluruh isinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hidupku dengan tenang, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkannya memperbudak diriku dengan nyaman.

Aku mendengarnya menuruni tangga, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Sesaat kemudian aku mencium asap rokok. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tatapannya saat ini padaku, aku juga tidak mau tahu.

" Buatkan aku kopi!." katanya memerintahku. Aku belum mau ribut, kuturuti kemauannya tanpa banyak bicara. Kuracik kopinya, kubuat sepahit mungkin. Sepuluh sendok makan bubuk kopi, satu sendok teh gula. Biar tahu rasa. Kemudian kuletakkan kopi biadab tersebut di depannya dengan cuek.

" Hey, hati-hati!"

Aku tidak peduli, kembali aku melakukan kegiatanku sebelumnya.

" Dasar bocah!." Aku mencoba bersabar sambil berharap kopi itu membunuhnya.

" Darimana kau tahu aku suka kopi pahit? Apa ayahmu yang memberi tahumu?" Sialan! Kali ini aku yang mengumpat. Kuraih mangkuk yang ada di meja konter sambil menahan amarah, lalu memasukkan sayur yang belum mendidih ke dalamnya. Aku ingin enyah dari hadapannya.

" Hey, aku minta maaf."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar.

" Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk menjagamu. Jadi kita lupakan saja yang semalam. Lagipula kelakuanmu padaku juga sudah kelewatan. Tapi aku maklumi, kuanggap kau masih kekanak-kanakan. "

Enak sekali dia bicara. Kekanak-kanakan katanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan dia yang melemparku ketembok, melecehkanku, membantingku ke lantai. Dan makiannya yang menyakitkan yang akan kuingat seumur hidup. Dia pikir setimpal?.

" Bagaimana? Kau mau berdamai tidak? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengasarimu lagi kalau kau bisa menjaga sikap. "

Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataannya. Kebencian di hatiku tidak akan semudah itu terhapus. Berdamai hanya akan membuat harga diriku semakin diinjak-injak. Dengan kasar kuletakkan sayur beserta nasi didepannya. Lalu meninggalkannya kearah kamar. Hatiku akan semakin terbakar jika terus mendengar ocehannya.

" Sudah kubilang jaga sikapmu Uchiha."

Aku tak menghiraukannya, kunaiki tangga menuju kamar yang kutiduri semalam. Kubanting pintu lalu menguncinya, sesaat kemudian aku bisa mendengar makiannya yang lain.

" Bangsat kau Uchiha. Berani sekali kau mengerjaiku. Dasar anak kurang ajar. Semoga kau sakit perut sampai mati!"

" Sialan!"

Aku tersenyum puas mendengar amarahnya. Ia bisa terus menyiksaku dan aku bisa terus membuatnya marah.

Kudengar suara bantingan pintu depan yang sangat keras, buru-buru aku melangkah kearah jendela. Aku menyibak tirai, mengintip dia yang keluar rumah dengan penuh emosi. Ia tendang pintu truk yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja, kemudian masuk dengan marah. Semoga truk itu membalas kemarahannya.

Setelah ia benar-benar menghilang dari halaman, aku berbalik. Tadinya aku hendak merebahkan diriku, mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang ngilu sana-sini. Tapi saat aku melihat keadaan kamar, aku terkaget. Kamar ini sudah bersih, lebih layak untuk ditiduri ketimbang yang semalam. Beberapa perabotan tambahan sudah ditata dengan rapi di beberapa sudut kamar. Ada TV, rak buku dan kursi. Bantal dan sprei sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Aku merenung, kamar Naruto ada di lantai bawah dan tadi sebelum ke meja makan ia turun dari lantai atas. Kemudian aku bertanya-tanya, apa Naruto yang melakukan semua ini?.

Manusia macam apa yang sebenarnya aku nikahi.

.

.

.

tbc

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari obrolan absurd saya dengan Pingki di Facebook tentang foto Chris Evans yang saya pajang beberapa waktu lalu. Tiba-tiba ide untuk membuat fanfic macam itu terpikirkan. Semoga Pingki tidak diperlakukan seperti Sasuke oleh Naruto. Dan semoga jika saya benar-benar berjodoh dengan Chris Evans tidak bernasib sama seperti Sasuke :v

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya dan mohon maaf atas kelakuan saya yang menurut anda semua menyebalkan dan menyakitkan hati.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : BL. Narusasu. OOC. Typos.

 **.**

Dia akan mengucapkan mantranya (lagi) pagi ini.

"Who give the fuck here?" Tentu saja dengan suara lantang penuh amarah. Kopi yang baru aku buatkan terlalu pahit baginya, seharusnya itu perkara sepele. Tapi bagi pemarah macam Naruto tidak ada yang sepele. Segala sesuatunya harus dipermasalahkan. Aku menatapnya judes dari tempatku duduk, kemudian melemparkan sendok yang ada di genggamanku ke arah kepalanya, namun ia berhasil menghindar.

"Kau bisa menambah gulanya sendiri, kan? Tidak perlu berteriak." kataku sambil beranjak. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang. Bisa kudengar geraman marahnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau bosnya? Kau tidak sadar kau sedang menumpang di rumahku?" katanya. Aku berhenti di anak tangga pertama yang aku lewati, kemudian berbalik untuk menatapnya jahat.

"Apa kau berfikir bahwa pernikahan kita hanya sebatas hubungan pembantu dan majikan? Dan kalau kau berfikir aku senang hidup di sini, kau salah. Aku lebih sudi hidup di tumpukan sampah daripada denganmu." kataku jengah. Aku melihatnya ia telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melihatku sengit sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dan apa kau berharap pernikahan kita akan seperti pernikahan negeri dongeng? Siapa yang bermaksud membunuhku di malam pertama?"

"Huh." Aku mendengus mendengar perkataannya. Sudahlah Sasuke, berhenti berdebat dengan orang ini. Menang pun takkan ia akui, yang ada kau akan semakin dihajar olehnya. Aku memilih mengabaikannya. Kuteruskan langkahku ke lantai atas menuju kamarku.

"Ya, sana pergilah! Pergi sana ke tumpukan sampah. Hidup dengan para cacing dan lalat yang bau busuk." Ucap Naruto meneriakiku. Aku tak peduli.

Aku mengambil jaket dan tas selempangku, lalu kembali turun ke bawah. Aku hendak keluar, tapi tidak ke tumpukan sampah. Aku akan menjenguk ayahku. Naruto sedang memanasi truknya saat aku sampai di halaman. Aku mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan.

"Hey!" ucap Naruto menginterupsiku. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Ke tumpukan sampah." balasku satir.

"Kau memang sial!" sambil berkata demikian, aku melihatnya ia berjalan tergesa ke arahku. "Apa kau benar-benar akan ke sana?" tanyanya sambil mencekal lenganku. Aku ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa ia berfikir bahwa aku akan benar-benar ke sana? Rasanya aku jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku pergi? Siapa yang meneriakiku tadi pagi?" tanyaku sarkas.

"Aku hanya main-main. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali memakan omonganku mentah-mentah."

"Kau yang bodoh, dobe! Aku masih waras untuk memilih tinggal di tempat yang layak. Makanya jadi orang jangan pemarah, pikiranmu jadi tidak bisa rileks. Aku ini mau menjenguk ayahku." kataku sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kau-" ia tidak meneruskan perkataannya, tangannya menggantung ke udara seperti hendak memukulku lagi. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk melindungi wajahku, dan menyembunyikan senyumku yang masih belum bisa hilang. Dari sisiku, aku juga bisa melihat dirinya yang tersipu malu. Ia akhirnya menurunkan tangannya, aku pun ikut menurunkan tanganku. Lalu ia merogoh ke saku celananya dan mengeluarkan uang, kemudian memberikannya padaku.

"Ini! Pergilah naik ojek. Kau tidak akan mau kuantar, kan?" katanya cepat, dan agak malu-malu.

"Aku bisa jalan kaki." kataku.

"Rumah ayahmu jauh. Kalau tidak menurut aku akan mengurungmu di kamarku." katanya tegas. Uratnya sudah mulai keluar. Aku melihatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menerima uangnya.

"Terimakasih." kataku lirih sambil berlalu. Aku menoleh kearahnya saat aku sampai sepuluh meter, dan ia masih bertahan di sana, melihatiku seolah-olah sedang mengawasiku. Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku, melihat ke arah jalan yang ada di pedesaan kami. Di sini jalanan memang belum beraspal, namun tanahnya datar dan halus. Membuat orang-orang akan tetap mudah melaluinya. Rumah-rumah masih terasa jarang, dipisahkan berpuluh meter dengan tanaman liar pada setiap rumah. Jika kau berjalan di malam hari, kau akan seperti berjalan di tengah hutan. Tidak ada lampu jalan, tidak ada manusia yang berkeliaran. Hanya suara hewan malam yang mengiringi langkahmu.

Aku telah sampai di tikungan, di pangkalan ojek yang masih jarang di desa kami. Ada empat ojek yang berhenti di sana, aku menaiki salah satunya. Selagi tukang ojek menjalankan mesin, aku kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dari sini dapat kulihat ia masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali berjalan ke arah truknya, bersamaan dengan tukang ojek yang mulai menjalankan motornya.

Baiklah, akan kuakui perhatiannya cukup manis juga.

.

Ayahku sedang membersihkan makam ibuku saat aku sampai di pemakaman tempatnya bekerja. Di desaku hanya ada satu pemakaman yang terletak di tengah sawah para penduduk. Rumah ayahku sekitar lima puluh meter dari sini. Di sini hanya ayahku yang mau mengurus pemakaman ini. Para penduduk desa takut jika harus berjaga di malam hari. Banyak rumor yang beredar, mulai dari tentang hantu biarawati yang sering berjalan-jalan, sampai beberapa orang yang ditemukan mati di area makam. Tapi nyatanya toh, Ayahku ini benar-benar superhero. Beliau tak takut hantu, tapi beliau takut jika tak mampu menjaga sang istri tercinta hingga ke liang lahat.

Berbicara soal hantu, Ayahku pernah berkisah bahwa ibuku dulu pernah 'diculik' hantu. Suatu sore menjelang malam, saat ibuku sedang tiduran, beliau dibangunkan oleh Ayahku. Kemudian, Ayahku mengajak ibuku pergi ke sawah. Saat itu Ayahku diam saja meski ibuku menanyainya ada perihal apa mereka ke sana. Ibuku tak menaruh curiga, beliau selalu mempercayai Ayahku. Bagi beliau yang berjalan di depannya adalah suaminya yang biasanya. Hingga setelah berjalan satu kilo dari rumah, ketika mereka sampai di area sawah yang dekat dengan hutan bambu, tiba-tiba Ayahku berubah menjadi manusia tinggi hitam yang besar. Ibuku pingsan seketika. Ayahku baru bisa menemukannya sejam kemudian.

Aku tak tahu 'dongeng' yang pernah dikisahkan Ayahku ini nyata adanya atau hanya sekedar untuk menakutiku agar tak keluar di waktu sore. Bagi penduduk desa kami sore hari adalah waktu dimana para roh jahat keluar untuk mencelakai manusia. Dan saat kecil aku memang bandel sekali.

Kemudian tatkala aku menyapanya dengan kesopanan yang telah kupelajari, beliau memberikan pelukannya yang begitu hangat dan yang selalu kurindukan. Beliau lalu menggiringku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di bale yang ada di sana. Aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil meletakkan minuman dan kue basah yang aku beli di jalan saat kemari.

"Kau seharusnya kemari bersama suamimu." kata beliau sambil mengambil sepotong kue.

"Dia kan harus bekerja." kataku.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa." katanya. Aku tak ingin menjawabnya. Aku tak suka membahas Naruto. Tapi beliau berbicara lagi.

"Bagaimana dia? Kau senang kan dengannya?" Aku menunduk mendengar pertanyaannya, bingung harus mau menjawab apa. Kenapa dari semua topik yang bisa kami bicarakan untuk melepas rindu, malah Naruto yang Ayah bahas.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa di dekatnya." jawabku pada akhirnya.

"Ah, jangan begitu. Kalian kan sudah menikah. Hubungan kalian bukan lagi hubungan yang tak saling kenal seperti dulu. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu."

"Kenapa sepertinya Ayah suka sekali dengannya? Aku kan saat ini memang belum terbiasa." kataku agak jengkel. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada kata-kata jahat Naruto.

"Ayah memang menyukai Naruto, dia pria yang baik. Dan kau adalah anak yang baik. Seorang yang baik akan mendapatkan pendamping yang baik. Karena itulah Ayah menikahkan kalian." Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Baik itu kan kata Ayah. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali membantahnya. Tapi aku tidak mau Ayah kecewa jika beliau mengetahui perseteruan kami. Lagipula aku bisa menghadapi Naruto seorang diri.

Mataku memandang pada suasana makam, yang sepi namun begitu sejuk karena terbawa oleh suasana persawahan yang hijau. Rasanya begitu damai, tak ada kesan horor sama sekali. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap makam ibuku. Terawat begitu rapi dan tampak hidup dibanding makam-makam yang lain. Lebih dari sekedar jasad, ada sebuah cinta di sana. Cinta yang begitu besar dan tulus, yang dijaga dengan baik oleh Ayahku dan dipertahankan hingga mati oleh ibuku. Aku juga ingin merasakan cinta yang demikian.

"Aku rindu ibu." gumamku sambil setengah melamun. Air mata telah jatuh di pipiku. Lalu kurasakan Ayah merangkulku. Membawaku dalam pelukannya.

"Kita semua merindukannya." kata Ayahku. "Dan dia selalu ada di hati kita. Dia tetap hidup di antara kita." lanjutnya sambil mencium keningku.

"Andai dia ada saat aku akan menikah."

Betul. Andai ibuku ada saat aku akan menikah, beliau pasti bisa melindungiku dari pernikahan ini. Beliau selalu bisa membuat Ayah menuruti keinginanku.

Dekapan hangat Ayahku, dan kenangan cinta kami bersama sang ibu, kami lewati dalam diam. Mengalir bersama angin yang berlalu, bersahutan dengan kicau burung yang jarang. Kami melewatkan nuansa yang penuh dengan nostalgia. Pada jiwa yang tak lagi ada, namun cintanya tetap hidup tak kenal masa.

Dari arah gerbang kulihat Bibi Hana berjalan pelan-pelan sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan seteko air. Itu pasti makan siang Ayahku. Beliau menghampiri kami sambil menebar senyum, lalu diletakkannya nampan tadi di sebelah Ayahku, aku bangkit dari dekapannya dan membenarkan posisi dudukku. Bibiku kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Kalian mesra sekali. Seperti baru berpisah sekian tahun saja." kata Bibiku mencandai kami. Beliau pasti melihat jejak air mataku.

"Aku memang selalu merasa berpisah lama dengannya. Dia ini, dimana pun dia berada akan selalu kurindukan." kata Ayahku.

"Gombal." gumamku.

"Kalau tidak pintar menggombal, Ayahmu mana bisa menikahi ibumu."

"Lho, Sasuke ini memang titisannya Mikoto." kata Ayahku. "Mikoto versi rambut pendek."

"Apa maksudnya versi rambut pendek?" balasku sewot. Ayahku seperti ingin membalas, namun tak dilakukan. Beliau hanya menatapku jahil sambil menyeringai yang disahut gelak tawa oleh Bibiku. Sekarang aku jadi bahan bully di sini.

Kemudian suasana keluarga yang begitu ceria menyelimuti kami. Mengangkat lumut-lumut di hatiku, perlahan menghilangkan kesedihan yang sebelum ini kualami. Ayahku memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Terkadang aku meminta sesuap dua suap. Kami bercanda, kami saling ada, dan kami bersama. Sesuatu yang tidak semua orang yang memiliki keluarga bisa mereka dapatkan.

Kehidupan terus berjalan, semakin membuang banyak waktu namun tak selalu sejalan dengan apa yang kita pikirkan. Kita pasti merangkai mimpi untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik, dan sebesar apapun kita berusaha terkadang mimpi semakin jauh pada kita. Tergerus oleh kerasnya hidup dan kebutuhan yang semakin berkembang. Namun nasib selalu memberikan kita pilihan. Ia tak pernah menyengsarakan kita. Ada saat dimana kita merasa jauh pada tujuan kita, lalu kita dihadapkan pada pilihan lain di depan mata kita yang sebenarnya itu juga mampu menolong hidup kita. Ketika kau berada pada situasi yang demikian, kurasa kau boleh melupakan mimpimu karena hidup kita memang tak dirancang sesuai dengan mimpi kita, dan nasib selalu memberikan kebaikan. Yang tidak baik itu adalah hati manusia yang membawa kesialan.

Namun jika aku menariknya ke dalam hidupku, sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu apa aku harus menerima Naruto atau tidak. Dan aku tak yakin bahwa ia sebuah kebaikan untukku.

.

Aku pulang bersama dengan Bibi. Ayahku masih tinggal di makam untuk membersihkan beberapa areal di sana. Beliau akan menyusul kalau sudah menjelang sore.

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu, Sasuke? Apa saja yang sudah kalian lalui?" tanya Bibiku dengan jahil. Aku menatapnya jengah. Kami sudah melewati keributan, tendangan, jambakan, berbagai pukulan, dan kata-kata jahat yang tak kan pernah kulupakan. Aku ingin menjawab demikian, jika aku tak cukup waras.

"Jangan menanyakannya lagi, Bibi. Ayah sudah menanyakannya tadi. Aku tak mau membahas hal itu lagi." kataku malas. Beliau terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

Kami sampai di samping rumah kami yang bertepatan dengan pintu dapur. Aku membukakan pintu lalu mempersilahkannya masuk, kemudian mengekorinya masuk ke dalam. Kuletakkan tasku di atas meja dan mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang ada di sana. Beliau menuju ke konter dapur, mengambilkanku minuman lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kubahas. Ada yang ingin bibi tanyakan." katanya.

"Soal apa?" jawabku sambil meminum minumanku.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Bibiku.

"Rencana? Rencana yang bagaimana?" tanyaku. Aku tak paham dengan maksud Bibiku.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bekerja?"

"Oh, soal itu. Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi entahlah. Aku belum begitu memikirkannya. Aku juga harus membicarakan ini dengan Naruto dulu." kataku. "Memang ada apa Bibi menanyakannya?"

"Sebenarnya Bibi ada informasi lowongan pekerjaan di pabrik. Gajinya lumayan. Kalau kau berminat kau bisa mencobanya. Naruto pasti mengijinkanmu. Kau kan tidak ada pekerjaan." kata Bibiku. Aku mulai bisa menangkap maksud tersembunyi darinya. Keluargaku sedang kesulitan keuangan gara-gara aku. Bibi pasti mencarikanku pekerjaan agar aku bisa membantu kami keluar dari masalah ini. Masalah ini sesungguhnya bersumber dariku. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus ikut bertanggung jawab. Namun sebelum itu ada yang ingin aku pastikan.

"Bibi, aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Berjanjilah untuk jujur padaku." kataku.

"Iya, Bibi janji."

"Apa benar Ayah menggadaikan rumah ini untuk menebus ijazahku?" Setelah aku bicara demikian, Bibiku langsung terbungkam. Beliau menatapku antara kebingungan, ketidak percayaan, dan keterkejutan yang tak ia duga. Sekarang tanpa beliau menjawab pun aku sudah tahu. Kebenaran yang dikatakan Naruto terlihat jelas di mata Bibiku.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanyanya. Aku memalingkan wajahku dengan jengah, rasanya aku malas sekali berhadapan dengan para pembohong ini meski yang mereka lakukan untuk kebaikanku sendiri.

"Naruto. Dia yang memberi tahuku." jawabku pada akhirnya. Bibiku hanya diam, sepertinya bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya beliau tak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur kehilangan mood. Tapi toh, ternyata masih ada yang harus diluruskan.

"Jangan marah pada ayahmu. Dia melakukan ini karena mencintaimu. Kau adalah titipan kakak yang sangat berharga. Dia hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu." katanya mencoba menenangkanku. Tangannya memegang tanganku dengan lembut.

"Tapi kan tidak harus dengan mengorbankan diri sendiri." jawabku dengan marah. Aku bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap Ayahku yang sedang bekerja dari jarak mataku bisa memandang. Beliau berjalan sambil sesekali membungkuk, lalu menyapu area pojok pemakaman. Aku membayangkan wajah tua beliau yang kelelahan, dengan pikiran dipenuhi masalah kehidupan. Pada hutang yang entah beliau mampu lunasi apa tidak. Namun beliau masih bisa tersenyum kala menghadapiku, menebarkan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan yang membangkitkan hidupku. Di saat itulah aku merasa begitu pecundang.

"Aku terima pekerjaannya. Dan juga, tolong rahasiakan pada Ayah kalau aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tidak ingin semakin membebani pikirannya."

.

Aku pulang di saat hari menjelang malam. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tinggal. Selain karena aku malas berhadapan dengan Naruto, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menunggu kakakku pulang. Aku ingin sekali menemuinya. Tapi ternyata kakakku lembur, dia akan pulang kalau sudah larut. Aku tidak akan berani pulang selarut itu, dan Ayahku sudah pasti tidak mengijinkanku menginap. Sungguh mak comblang yang _niat banget_.

Pintu terkunci saat aku akan membukanya, Naruto pasti belum pulang. Anak itu kadang suka kelayapan setelah bekerja. Aku kesal sekali, bukan karena aku akan terkunci di luar sampai Naruto pulang, tapi karena aku tahu dimana aku harus mengambil kuncinya. Di dalam sepatu Naruto yang baunya bisa membunuh seribu lalat yang lewat, yang dia letakkan di rak sepatu sebelah pintu. Aku menutup hidung saat mengambilnya, dengan tangan yang ikut jijik. Aku harus mencuci tanganku dengan kembang tujuh belas warna untuk menyucikan diri setelah ini.

Aku langsung menuju dapur, meletakkan sayuran yang dibawakan oleh Bibiku. Kemudian aku pergi ke kamar, menyucikan diri. Tapi tidak jadi dengan kembang tujuh belas warna, aku baru ingat kalau hanya ada tanaman kaktus di halaman rumah ini. Setelah mandi aku kembali turun ke bawah, kutengok jendela dan kulihat langit telah menghitam. Naruto belum pulang juga. Aku bertanya-tanya kemana sebenarnya anak ini biasa _kongkow_. Ternyata rasanya sepi juga jika tidak ada Naruto. Tidak ada 'aktivitas' yang bisa kulakukan. Karena bosan aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasak sayuran yang tadi dibawakan oleh Bibiku. Tumis kangkung dan cap jay dengan bakso yang aku simpan di kulkas. Agak ngoyo memang, karena ini sudah malam. Naruto pasti juga sudah makan di luar. Tapi tidak apalah, bisa kupanaskan lagi untuk besok. Jadi besok pekerjaanku berkurang. Semoga Naruto tidak banyak mengoceh, kalaupun dia mengoceh aku tetap tak kan peduli.

Tumis kangkung yang kubuat sudah jadi, lalu aku mulai memasak cap jay. Masakan ini sebenarnya kesukaan Ayah dan Kakakku. Bagusnya memang kumasak besok saja, sih. Agar nanti kualitas rasanya tidak berkurang saat aku memberikannya pada mereka. Tapi aku sedang ingin makan cap jay. Jadi, kumasak sajalah.

Cap jay yang kumasak sudah setengah matang saat aku mendengar suara truk Naruto yang memasuki halaman. Aku menengoknya dari jendela, hanya untuk melihat situasi. Lima menit kemudian Naruto memasuki rumah dan langsung menghampiriku yang memasak di dapur.

"Wah, berbakti sekali kau malam ini." ocehnya yang berdiri di belakangku. Aku cuek, tidak nafsu menanggapinya. Namun masih kusadari ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Bagusnya kalau meneruskannya sampai ke ranjang." ocehnya lagi sambil terkekeh. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku, memelototinya sampai kurasa mataku bisa copot kalau terus seperti itu. Naruto merasa tak terganggu. Ia tetap terkekeh sambil mengambil piring, lalu duduk di meja makan. Aku melihat gerak-geriknya.

"Kau mau apa? Aku tidak masak untukmu." kataku sambil mengacungkan spatula ke arahnya.

"Bangsat! Kalau kau tidak memasak untukku lalu kau masak untuk siapa? Aku ini suamimu. Aku baru pulang dan aku kelaparan, bodoh!" katanya marah-marah sambil memukul sendok ke atas meja. Tipikal Naruto sekali. Senggol dikit, tonjok!

"Memangnya kau tidak makan di luar?"

"Untuk apa aku makan di luar kalau aku punya suami nganggur di rumah. Tinggal masak saja banyak protes. Kau ingin aku menjadi suami paling boros sedunia, begitu?"

Aku tersenyum sengak menatapnya. Hatiku serasa puas bisa mengerjainya. Dan aku memang suka sekali melihatnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Kemudian aku meneruskan pekerjaanku, ia juga meneruskan niatnya untuk makan.

"Jangan mengambil terlalu banyak. Aku menjatahnya sampai besok." kataku.

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli. Mau makan saja pakai diomeli." gumamnya dengan nada jengkel. Kulirik dia, lalu kulihat dia makan dengan begitu lahap. Mengabaikan peringatanku sebelum ini. Aku kegelian sendiri melihatnya, yang aku lakukan memang hanya ingin menggodanya.

.

"Naruto." panggilku padanya yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya.

"Hm?" jawabnya acuh.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hn." jawabnya lagi yang masih acuh, tampak tak peduli. Aku kesal sendiri.

"Naruto, aku hamil."

"APA?" Sekonyong-konyong ia langsung membentakku sambil menatapku dengan mata melotot. Nah, akhirnya aku mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Kau jangan main-main denganku, ya!" katanya lagi dengan marah-marah. Saat kusadari aku sudah menguasai keadaan, langsung kurebut ponselnya. Lalu menyembunyikannya di selangkanganku.

"Hey!" serunya protes.

"Makanya dengarkan aku. Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang serius." kataku.

"Kau benar-benar hamil?" Ternyata ia benar-benar kena. Kenapa dia dungu sekali.

"Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Dengarkan aku dulu." balasku. Sekarang aku yang mulai marah. Ia terdiam, memberikanku ruang.

"Aku ingin bekerja dan aku dapat tawaran pekerjaan." kataku. Kulihat ia langsung tenang saat mendengarnya.

"Bekerja dimana?" tanyanya.

"Di pabrik. Bibiku yang mencarikannya. Ada pabrik makanan ringan di perbatasan desa dekat kota." Ia terdiam sebentar mendengar penjelasanku. Lalu berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau tidak usah bekerja dan membantu Ayahmu saja di rumahnya. Jadi Bibimu juga bisa lebih bebas dengan pekerjaannya."

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di sana. Lagipula aku bekerja agar aku bisa membayar hutang-hutang Ayahku. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya."

"AKU MELAKUKANNYA BUKAN UNTUKMU! AKU MELAKUKANNYA UNTUK AYAHMU! PERLU KAU KETAHUI ITU!" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah. Tubuhnya telah maju menghadapku, seperti ingin memukulku. Aku kaget bukan kepalang. Sepertinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Kutundukkan kepalaku, rasanya aku begitu malu. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menyenderkannya ke sandaran kursi.

"Maafkan aku." kataku lirih. Aku merasa tak enak padanya. Namun ia tak membalas apapun, aku meliriknya. Ternyata ia sedang mengamatiku, tak tampak amarah di wajahnya. Rasanya aku menjadi kikuk sekali.

Kemudian aku mendengarnya mendengus, sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Aku masih tak sadar ketika ia bermaksud mengambil ponselnya yang masih kuperangkap di selangkanganku. Hingga ia meremasnya, membuatku merasakan hal yang begitu luar biasa. Di antara kekagetanku yang bukan main.

"Ouuhhh..." desahku tak sadar. Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Sadar pada apa yang akan membuatku malu seumur hidup.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku tangan pertama yang menyentuhmu." katanya mengejek sambil terkekeh. Aku terdiam, tak mampu bergerak. Masih terlena pada sensasi yang baru pertama kurasa.

"Kau tak pernah masturbasi?" katanya. Kali ini dengan nada yang agak serius. Namun aku tak mampu menangkapnya dengan baik. Hingga tangannya yang besar mencoba meraih pipiku, aku tersentak dengan spontan, menepisnya kasar dan mencoba bangkit. Namun Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia meraih pinggangku dengan cepat, menubrukkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya yang besar. Kurasakan tubuhku yang keras di bawah sana bersentuhan pada sesuatu yang tak sanggup kuduga. Lalu ia menciumiku, aku tak mampu menolaknya. Tidak, aku tak mau menolaknya. Aku sangat penasaran pada sensasinya. Lalu ia menelanjangiku, dan kutelanjangi dia, dan ia hempaskan tubuhku ke lantai. Dan yang seterusnya tak perlu kuceritakan pada kalian.

 **.**

BERSAMBUNG.

Hayo, siapa yang dapat menebak hantu biarawati yang saya maksud? Yang bisa menebak dapat reward dihantui hantu 'itu' malam ini. Hihihihihi. :D

Becanda. Ndak usah sensi. :D

Yang bisa menebak tandanya sudah nonton Conjuring 2. Itu saja.

Dan untuk Sasuke, selamat ultah, selamat berbahagia.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, gaes.


End file.
